A number of different light management systems are known. One type of light management system utilizes a motion detector or sensor. In such systems, room lights are turned off, turned on and/or are dimmed according to a detected level of motion within the room.
There is a continual push to reduce energy consumption, because of rising energy costs and negative environmental impacts of energy usage and energy generation. Therefore, there is a need for improved light management systems, devices and methods which help to conserve energy.